


Glory and Gore

by mtvrats



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Post-Canon, Sonja kicks the shit out of Regina George, Suicide Attempt (mention), There's a lot to this fic, cheating (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvrats/pseuds/mtvrats
Summary: Sonja couldn’t believe it, she was actually going to kick Regina George’s ass. Or she hopes she was going to. She was hoping that Regina was going to show up. Knowing the girl, she was full of promises and never following through with anything. One of the reasons why Sonja absolutely despised the girl.Sonja skated up to the school on her long board, seeing a pristine silver convertible in the parking lot. It was the only car there considering it was the middle of summer break, and there was no other cars. It must be Regina.As she got closer, her suspension became true. It was Regina, leaning against the hood of her car, phone in her hands. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else, but here she was. Maybe she thought she was going to win? Highly doubt that.“You showed up.”“I’m not a coward.”





	Glory and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the line "took a shiner from the fist of your best friend" from the song glory and gore by lorde.

If there was something Sonja had, it was anger issues. Her blood was boiling. She had just gotten off the phone with Shane. The boy was broken. Breaking. Sad. 

Regina fucking George had just hurt him. Again. Which was something that Sonja in the first place had warned Shane about. She kinda wanted to throw in a _ told you so _ in his face, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that. She could already tell that the boy was breaking and she didn’t want to make it worse. Regina had hurt him before, hurt Aaron and she just hurts _ everyone _ in her wake. 

Hell, she even hurt Janis back in the 8th grade which was why Janis and her started being friends. Their mutual hate of Regina George had brought them closer together.

_ “Do you think she’s up yet?” _

_ “Shane, can you please stop bugging me about your girlfriend?” _

_ “Ew. She’s _ ** _not_ ** _ my girlfriend.” Shane corrected Sonja as he paced around the waiting room of the hospital.Fear was evident in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose his best friend and it was clear. _

_ Janis had tried to end her life because of what Regina had done. Taking a whole bottle of her antidepressants. Shane was the one who found her, barely conscious in a puddle of her own vomit. According to the doctors there was no way she could be able to survive the trauma she had put her body through but she was still here. With a heartbeat--but in a coma. _

_ Which was why Shane was pacing around asking every five seconds if Janis had woken up yet. _

_ “Can you please stop pacing around? It’s making me anxious.” _

_ Okay, maybe Sonja acted like she didn’t care but she was worried too. Worried that she had lost a possible friend. She was also acting super gloomy because her dad was gone, again, and her mom had just gotten arrested, again. Leaving her alone for what seemed like the millionth time to wrap her fourteen year old mind around the possibility of a friend dying alone. _

_ Janis was someone who always seemed to show up at Shane’s house no matter what, no matter who he was hanging out with. She would be there. That’s how Janis and Sonja became acquainted but never really became more than that until after the events of this. _

_ Shane didn’t want to be left alone at the hospital--well, he wasn’t alone, his mom was there too--but he needed a friend that wasn’t his mom for once in his life, and Damian was at his grandma’s house and couldn’t get out of that. So he asked Sonja to come with. Not like the girl had any other plans for the day, or _ ** _days_ ** _ to come. _

_ Sonja started to chew on her fingernails, her knees tucked up to her chest as she began to overthink. What would happen if she doesn’t wake up? How would she manage that? How would Shane manage that? Losing one of his closest friends. She was here for emotional support but she didn’t know if she could be around Shane if that were to happen. _

_ “What about now? She _ ** _has_ ** _ to wake up soon.” _

_ “Shane.” _

_ “She has to.” His voice cracked. Sonja couldn’t tell if it was from him crying or the tail end of puberty having an affect on his voice. But, she didn’t question it or make fun of it--not at a time like this, not while he was most certainly crying out of worry. _

_ And she did, three days later. _

Regina had inadvertently hurt all of them by outing Janis. Hurting Shane and Janis and leaving Sonja with uncontrolled amounts of anger towards her.

Sonja took her phone out and started texting Regina. A number she didn’t even realize that she had, but then she remembered that she had it, but it was blocked and under a super inconspicuous contact name--_ Don’t respond. _

** _fire hazard has unblocked don’t respond_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _fire hazard opened a chat with don’t respond_ **

**fire hazard**: hello :^)

**don’t respond**: this is…?

**fire hazard** : so i heard you hurt shane  
**fire hazard** : that’s no bueno, man  
**fire hazard** : i’m gonna have to actually burn your house down this time,,,  
**fire hazard** : or punch you in the face  
**fire hazard** : either seems good  
**fire hazard**: you stupid manipulative bitch

**don’t respond**: who is this

**fire hazard**: wouldn’t you like to know

**don’t respond** : sonja?  
**don’t respond** : oh my god  
**don’t respond**: you won’t act on it. my house is a million dollar house. you’d get put in jail big time.

**fire hazard** : oh bet?  
**fire hazard**: guess i’ll have to bash in your million dollar face

**don’t respond**: why the fuck not

**fire hazard**: i don’t see what shane sees in you

**don’t respond**: i have big tits and i fuck good? i don’t know.

**fire hazard** : your tits aren’t that great  
**fire hazard** : i’ve seen better  
**fire hazard**: one leans to the side and it ain’t that cute

**don’t respond**: still good enough to get you to look

**fire hazard**: school parking lot

Sonja couldn’t believe it, she was actually going to kick Regina George’s ass. Or she hopes she was going to. She was hoping that Regina was going to show up. Knowing the girl, she was full of promises and never following through with anything. One of the reasons why Sonja absolutely despised the girl. 

Sonja skated up to the school on her longboard, seeing a pristine silver convertible in the parking lot. It was the only car there considering it was the middle of summer break, and there was no other cars. It must be Regina.

As she got closer, her suspension became true. It was Regina, leaning against the hood of her car, phone in her hands. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else, but here she was. Maybe she thought she was going to win? Highly doubt that. 

“You showed up.”

“I’m not a coward.” Regina scoffed as she sent another text, this one to Shane.

**shaney** : [ [ i’m in danger.jpeg ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/mobile/000/025/817/Screen_Shot_2018-03-30_at_11.34.27_AM.jpg) ]  
**shaney** : [ _ current location _]

After the text is sent, she shoves the phone back into the small pockets of her white skinny jeans. “So, how do you start one of these things?” She asked, clearly annoyed.

As Regina started to check the condition of her manicure, there was a swing, and the sound of fist making contact with the blonde’s face. The punch was a hard one because it had recoiled and made Sonja pull her hand back and shake it, a stream of swears leaving her.

“--_ Fuck _.” Regina hissed, her hand flying to her cheek to hold the already bruising part of her face. If there was something Sonja knew how to do it was fight and she was going to make it known.

Regina threw a hit as well but it missed Sonja by a couple of inches, only her knuckles making contact with the fabric of her shirt. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath when she realizes the mistake that she had made.

“Aw, come on, is that all you got?”

There was another thrown punch by Sonja. This one making impact against her cheek. Sonja pulled her arms back, holding them up in front of her, bouncing back and forth on her heels. She was clearly enjoying this. Finally Regina George got what was coming to her.

There was a moment when Sonja’s guard was down and there was another swing towards Sonja and it actually made contact. It hits the girl straight in the stomach, making her lose her footing and send her back onto her ass. Knocking the air out of her lungs in the wake of it all.

“Fuck,” Sonja groans as she gets back onto her feet. “Nice hit, asshole”

“Well, that’s what we’re here for, right?” Regina asks, a cocky smirk that’s all teeth coming onto her face. Sonja can notice that there’s blood in her mouth. She must have bitten her cheek in the last punch that she had thrown.

Before Regina could do any more damage there was a knee directly into her stomach from Sonja, and she was down. Probably done with the fight because from the looks of it, Sonja wasn’t going to give up. She kept laying kick after kick to Regina’s side.

She was about to wind up for another soccer kick when there were squeals from the tires of a truck in the parking lot. It was Janis’ truck and they were both there probably to stop Sonja, but she couldn’t. She had to make Regina George feel the same emotions that Sonja felt. So she kept kicking until Janis got out of the truck to make her stop.

She was blinded by rage that she didn’t hear her two best friends yelling at her to stop. She just felt a fist making contact with her face and it sent her down. It was almost like it was lights out for Sonja but she was still halfway conscious enough to see who punched her was Janis. She had just taken a shiner from the fist of her best friend.

Shane was helping Regina up and Janis had a hand extended out to Sonja who was on the floor, glaring up at the girl for ruining what she had wanted to happen since she could remember. Finally she had gotten Regina to feel some sort of pain for the pain she had caused her and her friends, and those friends had to come and ruin it. 

She stared at the hand that was reaching down to help her up. She had to take a second to think if she wanted to take it or not, but in the end she decided to. Pulling herself up with Janis’ help. 

“Thanks, but fuck off.” She growled under her breath as she got back on her longboard. “I’ll text you guys later, but I’m going home, and don’t think I’m not mad at you guys.” and with that Sonja took off on her longboard down the road.

Regina watched as she left, her head resting on Shane’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe that he had come to her rescue. She was expecting him to ignore the text after all the pain that she had caused him. Leave her there to have her ass kicked by Sonja. Her weight rested against him as he helped her to the truck. She furrowed her eyebrows, everything hurt and her head felt foggy. She probably had a concussion from being knocked down so many times during the fight. She was surprised that she was even still conscious after that had happened.

“My car.” She said with a small sigh. She tasted blood on her tongue and her nose was a steady stream down her face. The last thing she wasn’t to do was drive home and get the blood on her seat, but she also didn’t want to leave it in the school parking lot.

“We’ll come get it later, Honeybee--I promise. Right now we’re going to get you home and get you cleaned up.”

He sounded so unphased, unhurt by what Regina had done. She was sure that he was just putting on some front. Acting like this didn’t affect him at all, but she knew inside he was broken. Broken because she decided that the feeling of another boys lips felt better than Shane’s.

“We?” She asked, as she was helped into the old truck. It smelled like cigarettes and paint, so not--Shane. Then she saw Janis pull herself into the driver's seat with ease and click her seatbelt on.

“Are we ready?”

“Janis?” Regina was confused as to why Janis was here to start with, why didn’t Shane come alone. “Why are you-”

“I’m the ride.”

That was right, Shane didn’t have a car, well he had a car, but his mom used it to get to and from work. So he had to rely on Janis or Regina to be the ride 90% of the time.

“We’re gonna get you cleaned up and take you home, okay?” Shane asked again, buckling Regina into the passenger side of the truck and pulling himself into the back.

“Okay.”

* * *

Janis parked the truck in her driveway and went inside her own house. Regina always seemed to forget that Shane and Janis had lived next door since forever. That was how Regina met Shane. One day while her and Janis were hanging out, and the boy made an unannounced entrance into the Sarkisian house. Janis didn’t seem to mind but Regina on the other hand was incredibly weirded out, and started to chew him out.

Now, it’s weird to think about those times with Janis without feeling a tinge of guilt pull at her stomach. But, she had apologized, and as she remembers Janis saying it was an incredibly shitty apology but they could work on being friends again.

She was led into the Oman house, only to see Nell was laid back on the couch but when she saw Regina all beaten up she had an amused look on her face.

“Holy shit she actually did it.”

Regina chose to ignore this as her hand was grabbed and she was pulled to Shane’s room. 

She was left to explore his room while he went to fish the first aid kit. Which would normally be a bad decision because Regina was someone who was incredibly nosy, but right now she was doubled in pain. Her hand grabbing at the side that Sonja’s sneakers had dug into relentlessly. 

“I got it!” He announced as he came back into the room with the first aid kit. “I thought it was in the kitchen, but it wasn’t. I did get ice though, and some snacks… But! I checked the bathroom and it was in there and--” he rambled on. 

Regina honestly tuned him out after a while, watching him explain the items he had picked up on his embark to find the first aid kit. His arms were full of bags of chips, bags of ice and the kit that should make some of the cuts and bruises on her skin and make her feel better.

“--And this is to help you calm down.” He thrust a sparkling water at Regina and she furrowed her eyebrows as he looked at her expectantly. Like he was a genius and what he had given Regina would solve everything.

“A lacroix?”

“Yeah!” He started to explain again and Regina had half a mind to tune him out but this time she didn’t. She was actually interested in what he had to say and why he had given her a lacroix out of everything else, but he didn’t elaborate any further and just cracked into the first aid kit.

She wanted to ask about it but decided against it. Instead she set it next to her. Maybe she’ll drink it later. Right now she wanted to get cleaned up and go home. She didn’t want to deal with the conversation after he gets her cleaned up.

He started to clean the cut on her lip and then her nose. She was enjoying the silence, she didn’t want anything to break it. She didn’t want to talk about her feelings. She wanted to do anything else. Honestly she could have gone home on her own and cleaned herself up. She didn’t need Shane to do it for her, but then again--it felt good to be given the attention.

“So…” So much for silence, Shane has to go and ruin it for them. He’s going to bring up the breakup and force Regina to talk about feelings. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Yeah?” Out of habit she bit her lower lip, wincing when she realized she bit the side that had been split from Sonja’s knuckles. It hurt like a bitch.

“Can I get my scarf back?”

Phew, it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be, but she still had the tinge of tears burning behind her eyes. Sure, Shane was just another person she had dated and slept with but he was one of the only ones who actually truly cared about her.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” 

There was another blanket of silence and Regina prayed it stayed that way for the rest of the time it takes to clean her up. She raises an ice pack to her cheek, and forced herself to look away from Shane. Moments pass and Shane breaks the silence again and it’s driving her mad. Can’t he see she just wants to sit in silence, and pretend nothing happened?

“What’s on your mind, George?”

“Nothing.”

“What is it?” He stills his hand and looks at Regina, looking into her eyes with a searching gaze.

“Nothing. Drop it.”

"Regina."

"Drop it."

“Honeybee.”

“Fine.” Regina sighs. That damn nickname got her every time. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” 

The silence made its way back and Regina hated it now. She wanted to say something, anything to end the silence but she didn’t know how to reply to him. She had been open with him and she got shut down. A way to end a conversation. She literally didn’t know how to continue the conversation so she let it sit.

Once she was sure that she had been fully cleaned up and bandaids had been put on her face, she got up and started to head towards Shane’s door.

“I should go.”

Without saying anything else, she left the Oman house and started her walk back to her own house, because if she were to ask Shane for a ride to go get her car, they’d have to talk. Regina didn’t really want to talk anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed! i'm really proud of how this fic turned out.  
if you enjoyed it please leave comments/kudos, it really means a lot and helps me know to keep writing.


End file.
